The Tide is High
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: [ONESHOT][IKARISHIPPING][PAULSHINJIXHIKARIDAWN] When Paul walks in on Dawn lip synching to one of her favorite songs, he learns that behind every song is a message that only ones heart can express. The Tide is High songfic!


Hey everyone! I'm taking a short break from It Only Comes Once in a Lifetime (a Harvest Moon fic) to write this! If you didn't know, I'm a huge ikarishipping fan! So I wrote this little songfic to commemorate this shipping.

Song: The tide is high

Performed by: Atomic Kitten

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

I highly recommend you listen to this song while you read this, it adds atmosphere! Just search it on youtube or something.

----

"Dawn, WAKE UP!" Ash shouted, poking at Dawn's tent in a real agitated mood.

"Ash, you have been doing this for the whole morning. Why don't we just head for Veilstone City now?" Brock explained, while trying to hold Ash back from tackling down the tent.

"Pika pii" Pikachu sighed as it watched its owner embarrass himself…again.

"But it's already 12! We can't leave her all alone can we?"

"I'm sure Dawn can handle herself, with those sleeping habits of hers, she'll probably still be asleep when we get back. Don't forget, she still has to eat her breakfast and everything." Brock reassured.

"But-" Ash was cut off by Brock's statement.

"She'll have her pokemon with her. We'll leave her a note, let's go!" Brock again, reassured with a little more enthusiasm. He was a little anxious to go visit the pokemon center, to see a certain nurse.

" Pika!" Pikachu agreed to Brock's statement, a little anxious visit the food shops, to get some ketchup.

"You think so pikachu?" Ash asked his poke companion.

" Pika Pikachu!"

Brock grabbed Ash by the arm and starting heading towards the path which would lead to the city. Ash, finally giving in, ran head on, excited to explore the grand city.

"Wait up Ash!"

Brock paused and looked over at Pikachu.

"And only a few seconds ago, he was unwilling to go…" They both sweat dropped and ran after the trainer.

--

' _I never got the chance to say this but Dawn…I …I 'Paul stuttered as he approached Dawn, who was wearing a radiant red princess dress. _

"_Yes , Prince Paul ? " Dawn approached Paul who was also dressed in royal garb, and she slowly inclined her head to his._

"_I-" His lips slowly inched towards her and Dawn closed her eyes. _

"_I-_PIPLUP!"

"What ?! " Dawn screamed as she woke from her slumber. She looked on her lap to find her beloved starter pokemon, angrily glaring at her.

"Hoi! Why did you have to wake me up?!" Dawn complained in a whiny voice as she dressed herself. " I had the most wonderful dream, Paul-" She quickly threw her hand over her mouth and Piplup gave her a sly look , cooing lub-dub noices.

"Paul-Paul fell off a cliff and never returned!" Dawn quickly recovered sheepishly. She gave Piplup a convincing look but it just continued to tease her, unconvinced. Dawn blushed many shades of crimson and walked out of her tent, with her blue pokemon in her arms.

"Brock?Ash?Pikachu?" Dawn looked around to find the camp site empty and at the area where the camp fire used to burn , was a note. Bewildered , She picked it and read out loud.

_Dawn , _

_If your reading this, then Ash and I are already in Veilstone looking around. We promise to come back in the afternoon. Ash says 'hi' ._

_- Brock _

" Aww! I really wanted to go to the department store today too!" Dawn complained falling to her knees . Piplup gave her a ' I-told-you-so' look and she gave it a disapproving glare.

"Well , what could we do now then ?" She questioned as she rose back to her feet.

" Pip-pip-pip-lup!" Piplup suggested

"That's a fantastic idea!" Dawn agreed, somehow understanding her pokemon's words.

She ran over to her bags and pulled out a stereo, a hair-brush, and a few other 'necessary' items.

"Come on out you guys!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she threw her pokeballs in the air.

Three pokemon came out, a Buizel, Buneary, and a Pachirisu. They all gave their trainer quizzical looks as they look around to see no one.

" Ash and Brock left without us," Dawn pouted, " So we're going to have fun! Thanks to Piplup, we're going to put on a show!"

"Bui?" Buizel asked , speaking for all the pokemon.

"Well , no, no one is here. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun! Now, let's see…" Dawn said as she searched through her CDs.

"A-ha! Here we go!" She said as she placed a CD inside the stereo.

She picked track 1 and pushed play; a techno beat began to play

_Never give up  
Never give up_

The four pokemon cheered and started dancing around. Dawn jumped up excited and grabbed her hairbrush.

" I love this song! It reminds me of -"Dawn paused and blushed madly.

'_Troublesome girl!' A purple-haired trainer shouted while walking away, smirking as he went._

"Of you.." Dawn , unaware, said aloud.

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

" Pachi?" Pachirisu questioned

"Of – um! Of your superior dancing skills!" Dawn quickly recovered , again! Man , she really did suck at lying!

_I'm gonna be your number one_

Pachirisu, oblivious , continued to dance and Dawn sighed in relief. Her face once again turned crimson and she held her brush up against her faced and lip-sang into it.

_I'm not that kind of girl, who gives up just like that, oh noooo_

The four pokemon stopped what they were doing and stared at Dawn. She managed to match the words perfectly! If no one knew there was a stereo near by, that'd think she really was singing! Dawn was so good because she always listened to this song, because it reminded her of him…

_It's not the things you do that tease or hurt me bad  
But it's the way you do the things you do to me  
I'm not that kind of girl, who gives up just like that, oh noooo_

Dawn, however, was really into this. Every lyric, every line, seemed to express her true feelings about Paul…

"_Alright! Time out!" Dawn shouted as she put herself between Ash and his new rival it seemed, Paul ._

"_You have already battled, why not stay and watch?" Dawn tried to deal with Paul. Her heart raced as she waited for his reply, she really did have a crush on him! _

"_W-What's wrong?" Dawn asked, realizing he wasn't replying to her statement. Her heart suddenly raced._

'_He-He doesn't like me ?' Dawn thought as her face turned slight pink._

"_What's wrong, who are you?" Paul stated , almost expressionless._

"_EXCUSE ME MISTER BUT WE MET ONCE BEFORE! THE NAME'S DAWN!" Dawn exclaimed, it was only natural of course. She would never allow herself to show her true feelings in this situation. So it's simple, when you feel terrible on the inside__express anger_

"_Don't remember." He pointed out blankly, unfazed by her reaction._

"_YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY , DON'T YA?!" Dawn shouted, enraged.. Brock noticed this and quickly, pulled her back from mauling of Paul's face-or worse. _

_Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here till it's my turn  
I'm not that kind of girl, who gives up just like that, oh noooo_

"_LISTEN YOU SELF-CENTERED SPOLIED BRAT, APOLOGIZE!" She shouted, wailing her legs to free herself from Brock's rock-hard grip and hoping to cause some damage to Paul's almost emotionless pose . Showing no care in the matter. _

"Bun-buneary?" buneary remarked as its trainer stopped lip-synching.

"Oh, sorry!" Dawn recovered , throwing herself back into pop-star mode, lip-syncing happily.

_The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Number one,number one_

Dawn happily put some dance moves in with the song and Piplup joined her. She sang and swayed with the beat , completely unaware on her surroundings.

---Meanwhile---

"Stupid fan girls, stupid fire, stupid net…" Paul muttered under his breath as he marched through the forest , apparently pissed. Today was not his day, his schedule was completely ruined by crazy fan girls, trying to plot some way to kidnap and do who knows what to him.

He trudged along until a he heard something that caught him off guard.

'_What the hell?' _The trainer thought, curiosity overtaking him. He followed the music until he came to a campsite. He looked over across to see a certain blue-haired girl, lip-syncing to a certain song.

_Everytime that I get the feeling  
You gave me something to believe in  
everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment pain for a lifetime pleasure_

Buizel, Piplup,Pachirisu, and Buneary both stopped dancing and looked over at the purple-headed trainer. He put one finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. He leaned against one of the trees and observed Dawn making a complete fool of herself.

_Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here till it's my turn  
I'm not that kind of girl, who gives up just like that, oh noooo_

Dawn continued to lip-sync. Her eyes were closed , completely in the moment , unaware what – or who- was watching her.

'_I don't care how it's gonna happen, Paul , your going to be mine one day, and no fan girl is going to come between us!' _Dawn thought as she continued to lip-sync the next lyrics.

_The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one_

Paul laughed at her actions. Dawn was twirling her hair, spinning around, and whenever she wasn't doing that, she was trying to act as sexy as she could. The sight made him smirk under his breath. However, no matter how much he hated to admit it , he sorta was attracted to her. But he could never allow that to happen, he would never allow himself to show that kind of emotion. EVER. But the way she danced and sang, he couldn't help but turn a little red.

_Everytime that I get the feeling  
You gave me something to believe in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know I'm gonna take my change now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment pain for a lifetime pleasure_

As the song ended, Dawn joyfully turned around and exclaimed out loud .

"That's how I feel about Pa-" She froze, standing right there was her crush, smirking.

"How you feel about who?" He asked , still smirking.

"About-About,"

'_Crap! I can't lie this time! '_

Paul approached her and Dawn's heart started to beat rapidly. Paul's heart, as much as he hated, was beating rapidly too. He _knew _what Dawn was going to say next and his heart seemed to go on overdrive when she did.

Dawn noticed that Paul was inches away from her and she shut her eyes tight. Afraid she might explode at him again. Afraid that he might laugh at her-or worse.

He inclined his head to hers and his lips brushed against her ear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closed. Dawn's heart felt like it was about to explode, even though her eyes were closed, she could tell her face was red. However, she did not resist. Carefully and gently he whispered into her ear.

" …You are already my number 1"

----

So? Did you guys like it ? I tried to keep Paul in character but at the end I guess he was a little OOC. I wrote this quickly cause was under pressure. I still thought that it turned out good though. YAY FOR IKARISHIPPING! I'm going to make more ikarishipping fanfictions, so please stick around! Please review! Until next time!


End file.
